


What Doesn't Kill You

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Relationship, Heroes & Heroines, Laboratories, M/M, Vacation, gosh is the tag right?, pls tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: “You put your weapon down, and I won’t hurt your best friend…” he grinned sickly, “..not that much.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write something, so I wrote something. 
> 
> One of my fave prompts: heroes& villains.
> 
> I should make it a tag that Alana and Daniel are soulmates, but it didn't come through in here, but just put that in mind.

.

 

 

 

His heartbeat was like drum in his ears. It was louder than the helicopter flashing a floodlight through the window on the side of building they were in.

He breathed in, and then out. His muscles tensed, then he remembered his hands were up. He was becoming aware of where he was again, of what was happening.

The villain Colonel Kepler had broke in Hephaestus Incorporated's headquarters. The entire building had been evacuated, but he managed to take Alana as his hostage. 

Oh god, Alana. 

Daniel glanced to where Alana was, lying down on the tiled office floor, a red gash in her right temple, it wasn’t bleeding profusely, but the wound shouldn’t be undermined. She was out cold, it’s been three minutes since Daniel had rushed into the room, only to find Kepler hit her with a keyboard.

If the circumstances were different, he’d make a joke about Alana's greatest allies being used against her,, and that would earn him a punch on the shoulder.

But no, he’s standing in front one of the most notorious villains in the country, who has taken his best friend as a leverage. Leverage for what, he doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to know.

“Let her go! She’s harmless. Just let her go!” He pleaded. 

Kepler stared him down through his mask. How his lips were crooked to a knowing smirk told volumes of how he knew Daniel was bullshutting him.

“Please!” Daniel almost sobbed. “I'll-I'll take her place. I know you need a hostage, you can take me instead.” He had made a promise to her, that he'll keep her safe. And he won’t leave her alone. They’re the only family the two of them got.

“And how are you more valuable than miss Maxwell?” The villain questioned.

“I-" Daniel struggled. Everyone in Hephaestus knew that Alana was a genius. Tech corporations scrambled to hire her for her immense knowledge of computers and whatever high-tech shit she was into. That, and Daniel was nothing compared to her. “I know I’m no one. But--"

A blue flash appeared, aimed at where Kepler stood, straight at his chest, but Kepler was faster. He disappeared and reappeared beside Daniel.

Alana, angry and bloody, aimed her bracer where Kepler landed, now just behind Daniel, using him as his human shield. “Goddammit, Kepler!” 

Kepler had pulled out the gun strapped to his belt. He cocked the it and pressed the tip at the base of Daniel’s neck. “I thought it would’ve been better to coax you into working with me upfront, but,” he chuckled darkly. “I believe taking hostage of a loved one is more compelling.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Alana screamed. She propped herself up on her elbows, aim steady like a sniper, bracer aimed at Kepler.

Kepler chuckled, nuzzling Daniel's ear. “You put your weapon down, and I won’t hurt your best friend…” he grinned sickly, “..not that much.” 

Alana raised her aim higher, a clearer shot at Kepler, her finger on the trigger tightening. Then with a heave, she lowers her bracer. She glared at Kepler, “Just,” she gave a shaky sigh, “don’t hurt him..”

With a triumphant laugh, Kepler snaps his fingers.

“Ala—!”

And just like that, Alana Maxwell had been robbed of everything

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit want to make this into a multi-chap, but no promises. I'll upload an prologue to this, or make it into a very choppy drabble-like multi-chap.
> 
> hmm
> 
>  
> 
> so if it's confusing, Maxwell is basically Ironman and Kepler is evil Flash? I didn't want a very iconic, specific power for them,it'll just inhibt my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> so what'd you think? should I add more? more chaps? more characters? 
> 
> mind you, this is legit self-indulgent. some writers write indulgent smut or high school aus, I do heros or mornings, haha
> 
> and its finals week and I was studying for the wrong subject, fml


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha nearly placed this entire chap on the comments box, lol

.

 

 

 

Daniel smiled from where he sat on the couch, his empty mug still warm from the chocolate drink. He watched the two people he loved in the world bicker over a game of Donkey Kong. 

Daniel had watched them try teamwork as they both dodged barrels upon barrels thrown down ramps. They’ve managed to get to the boss level, in under thirty minutes so this was probably a saved game. 

He looked out to the ceiling-to-floor glass panel showing the snowy village down below.

Warren had taken the three of them to a ski resort town in Switzerland, because he apparently owned a lodge there.

“Whose to say this won’t turn out to be a shitty Until Dawn scenario?” Alana quipped, sat on Daniel’s luggage so he could close the zipper around it properly.

Daniel reprimanded her with a “Don’t jinx it.” To which she replied with a scoffed.

Alana Maxwell is one of the leading experts on AI technology, just 26 and she was junior leading scientist and researcher for Hephaestus Inc. She is now 28 and she’s still junior leading scientist, she hadn’t voiced out wanting to be senior, she liked her colleague too much to plot on taking the position.

While Warren was a chief executive officer of Goddard Futuristics, the mortal corporate enemy of Hephaestus Inc, the company Daniel and Alana work at. It wasn’t awkward between Daniel and Warren, as they seem to be the business world's star-crossed lovers; but the business rivalry seem to be the basis of Alana and Warren's relationship. Daniel understood their friendship was built around their own company-loyalty, and he greatly understood that he himself was the reason the two of them tolerated the other.

“I got her!” Alana exclaimed in victory, throwing her hands up in celebration.

Warren gave her a weary side glance, “I did help you, you know.”

“Yeah.” The young woman stated in nonchalance.

Expectant of a thanks, Warren could only watch in defeat as Alana got up and wandered off to the kitchen. 

Daniel laughed, walking over to the man and sitting behind him, embracing Warren from behind. He rested his cheek on the older man's back, and said, “She probably rigged the game.”

“No, this is my copy.”

Daniel sat up straight, raising a quizzical brow Warren couldn’t see, “The console?” He offered.

Warren gave it a thoughtful hum, then nodded. Then chuckled and leaned back when Daniel kissed the span of skin exposed on at the base of his nape, the younger man's hand snaking up his shirt.

It had been passive knowledge that Alana could do a lot with a soldering iron and a flash drive, in this case, a screwdriver and a 32-bit Nintendo Entertainment System console.

“Hey, I'm going out to the store, we’re out of olive oil.” Alana stated from the kitchen after finishing her own mug of hot choco. Before the two men could reply, she had pulled on a large winter coat over her shoulders and exited the lodge. 

Daniel wanted to scream after her and remind her that the two of them had bought a new bottle of olive oil yesterday morning. But when he understood where she was getting at he mentally thanked her. 

He hid his smile, pressing his lips on Warren's back. He hummed, saying, “Hey, I’ve got a game we both could play.”

Warren chuckled, slowly turning to glance at him “Oh really?”

Daniel stood up, offering a hand to Warren. And he led them up to the staircase, to the master's bedroom. “Yeah, it takes as long as Alana's trip to the store.”

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive solved Kepler's ski vacation puzzle! 
> 
> haha
> 
> so, this is def before the previous chapter. next chapter after this is gonna be Alana centered with blessed cameos from other two characters
> 
> everybody is gonna have a cameo, I believe. 
> 
> sorry, I dont know when ill post the next chap, but ill def announce if the story is done bc im seriously experimenting withthis style of choppy chappy writing. I kinda like it. like a legit puzzle. hehe
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> ps I have a hc that juno steel and jacobi had a very broken relatioship, I think I wanna include that, no promises? but still??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you science aces doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont remember if its ccd or ccdc the uh center of diseases and such, its 3 am here and I cant sleep
> 
>  
> 
> how y'all doin?

.

 

 

 

The laboratory was in an organized mess. It was deemed organized because they refuse to have the same predicament last time they had to do this again. So they took some makeshift paper weights (they’re large stones they got from outside) and put it on every paper pile littering the room. 

 

Dr Hilbert was stern but confident, while Alana was nervous.

 

She had to be nervous, she was the one who had to try the bracer this time. Last time Hilbert did it and left his lab coat fingers fried, some first degree burns but it was hard to cover up in the medical certificate.

 

When they had it near perfect, he urged that it was Alana's turn to “get her fingers" she was upset at him for saying it that way, she was the one who was crying and trying not to scream in panic as she called for the company doctor.  
Dr Hilbert nodded, which she mirrored with a stern look. 

 

She raised her arm, aimed straight at the mannequin, bracer ready to fire. It loads up, the outlines filling up with green light, then—

 

“I knew the two of you were up to something!”

 

Alana lowered her hand, covering the bracer with her lab coat. She turned around while Dr Hilbert almost ran out the glass-covered part of the lab to greet their boss, er, one of their bosses.

 

Doug Eiffel was grinning ear to ear, his hands in his pockets, the smug shit. He was in his usual Eiffel-esque attire, a Goddard Futuristics hoodie and a pair of Doc Martens over jeans. Alana have heard interns call him “Mr Stark", but she knew Eiffel was less toxic masculinity and more 'country club' manager on everyone. One time they were in the same line in Tim Hortons and he paid for her matcha latte. It still makes her wonder how he paid for it when he was about four people behind her and she was having on vacation with Daniel in the least likely place they could run in on anything work related.

 

Hilbert is standing in front of Eiffel, the doctor wasn’t giving an elaborate alibi as to why the two of them were inside the range, looking at a lone mannequin. The range was usually for chemistry-related projects. 

 

Doug watched Alana join them expectantly, then he questioned them.

 

“What are you science aces doing?”

 

Alana and Hilbert exchanged glances, then replied in unison, “Nothing.”

 

He chuckled, “Nuh-uh, you two were hiding something. Something green and tech related.”

 

Alana sighed, gave a wince of an apologetic look at Hilbert, then stated, “We were calibrating the aim assist on this.” She lifts the sleeve of her lab coat and showed their boss the bracer. It was larger than the bracer of an assassin hidden blade but smaller than the Infinity Gauntlet. And it was green. 

 

“Woah, you two doing Iron Man now? I thought this company is all about keeping the Deep Web deep?” 

 

Hilbert gave him a weary look, “Eiffel, you know that’s not true.” 

 

Now it was Alana who turned to look at Hilbert in curiosity. “What?”

 

Hilbert heaved and told Alana, “We also make more than NASA counterterrorist codes, we also aid the CCD with their secret projects.”

 

“Well forget NASA and CCD,” Eiffel told them, “Show me how that works.”

 

 

Hilbert and Alana worked day in and day out making that bracer, upgrading and testing it. And in that process, they extended it into a full out suit.

 

“It’s just like a power suit armour.” Alana said as she got in, “It’s less nerdy, but,” she shrugged. 

 

Hilbert narrowed his eyes at her, then looked down at the tablet in his hand. “What’s a power suit armour?”

 

She grinned, craning her head to the left, which was undeniably uncomfortable. But she had to know Hilbert's reaction. “You know, from Fallout?”

 

He looked up at her. “Fallout?”

 

She huffed, letting the leg parts close on her with a hiss. The way it was too snug on her thighs gave her that feeling of wearing a really expensive ring you have no intention of buying and it won’t come off. “You should ask your boyfriend to play that one next.” Alana commented, not letting the nervousness creep up her voice.

 

Hilbert scoffed, “Douglas and I are merely hanging out.”

 

Alana chuckled, almost cried in relief that the electronic legs unlatched. It turns out the pressure was in Hilbert's complete control. “That’ll be forever weird to hear.” The torso the closed then opened a second too slow. She sighed then peeled herself out the suit. It felt more like a spring trap animatronic suit that a power armour.

 

“What, me using the word hang out?”

 

“The fact that the conjunction word and is used to imply you and our boss are hanging out. And since when did you two refer to each other in a first name basis?”

 

Hilbert did not answer.

 

Alana turned to the man, “Dr Hilbert?”

 

He faced her with an unreadable expression. Then spoke, “He asked me to move in with him.”

 

Alana blinked, “I thought you two were just hanging out?”

 

“He told me he was feeling that his apartment was feeling too empty and having me around filled the space.”

 

“But you’re a cat.”

 

He glared at her, “I'm not—"

 

“No, I mean, you’re practically a human cat. You’re quiet like a cat. You’re mysterious, you’re pensive. And,” she looked at him wearily, “are you sure he isn’t looking for a pet?”

 

Hilbert only stared at her. 

 

She raised a her hands in defeat, “That’s what I make of it.”

 

“Tell me what you would do, Dr Maxwell, if you were in my position?”

 

“I--" She stopped. She thought long and hard about it- so like a two seconds and a distant stare at the power suit. “I don’t understand the dynamics of your relationship, and I’ve only for my relationship with Daniel to base my judgement on, so…”

 

“Douglas and I passed from more than friends.” Hilbert immediately explained. “We’ve got an odd relationship, but relationship no less.”

 

She picked her words carefully. “Define odd.”

 

He breathes then said ,“I believe it has transcended romanticism and the sensual concept of being in a romantic relationship. Just the fact that we talk and do things together is satisfying and I’d have it no other way.”

 

She smiled warmly at that. Then told him, “Do you remember that television show we watched? The one with the profiler and the cannibal?”

 

“Are you implying--"

 

“Yes, I mean no. Not their occupation, but the dynamic of how one was mesmerized by the other.” She told him, “The show wasn’t about homoeroticism or queerbaiting, but how their relationship was fueled by curiosity and hunger of knowledge, you feel me?”

 

Hilbert stared at her, much like how a cat judges you silently, then he nodded.

 

 

Hilbert decided not to take up Eiffel's offer. Instead, he offered his own place to which Eiffel immediately said yes. 

 

It was of course smaller than Eiffel’s own apartment, but it was homey, just what Eiffel wanted, and just filled the hole Hilbert never knew was there.

 

 

The day Hilbert had to take a week-off to help Eiffel settle in their apartment was quiet for one Dr Alana Maxwell, Alana wouldn’t dare eat in the laboratory alone. But the very next day she got to the office, greeted with a mock-fruit basket of Dr Peppers and a brand new Nintendo Switch.

 

 

Daniel laughed, “Tell me again how you managed to cause a heartbreak by proxy and still make it into a happy ending?”

 

Alana smiled behind her can of Dr Pepper, “I’m an ace, I’m basically a miracle worker.”

 

 

 

.


End file.
